


Cemburu

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Murder
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao itu pencemburu buta, tetapi Victoria tidak keberatan. </p><p>“Ibu, siapa itu?” </p><p>[Terinspirasi dari 'The Red Shoes' karya H. C. Andersen. Diikutkan dalam Event 3rd Anniversary Indonesian Fanfiction Kpop blog.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemburu

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari 'The Red Shoes' karya Andersen dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

__

 

_“Waa!” Seorang anak laki-laki jatuh tertelungkup di depan rumahnya, sore ini usai bermain. Mendengar teriakan ini, ibunya segera keluar. Si anak sudah berdiri, lututnya berdarah dan gemetar. Ia tampak sangat kesakitan, tetapi dia tidak mau menangis karena dia laki-laki. Seperti ibunya biasa bilang, laki-laki tidak menangis._

_“Astaga, Tao! Makanya jangan lari-lari!”_

_Si anak diam meski bentakan sang ibu menyakitinya. Memang luka ini adalah salahnya sendiri karena tidak berhati-hati. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, lalu berucap lirih, “Maafkan aku...”_

_Ibunya membuang napas perlahan. Setelah dipikirkan lagi, wajar kalau anak laki-laki terluka. Anak laki-laki sudah seharusnya banyak bergerak dan banyak celaka. Untuk apa marah karena itu?_

_“Maafkan Ibu juga, Tao.”_

_Si anak mendongak. Tangan ibunya telah terulur padanya, disertai senyum lembut nan menenangkan. “Ayo, kita obati lukamu.”_

_Tanpa ragu, si anak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Senyum bahagia tersungging di wajahnya, terlebih ketika sang ibu merawat lukanya seraya bercerita tentang beruang gendut berbulu hitam dan putih yang suka makan bambu, nun jauh di negeri asing._

* * *

 

“Ibu, siapa itu?” tanya Tao, matanya tak lepas dari pria berambut coklat ikal di samping Victoria. Masih tersenyum, Victoria menyambut putranya yang tinggi dan berkulit gelap ini. “Tao, kau sudah datang? Ah, ini Paman Kyuhyun, teman Ibu di teater. Dia akan makan malam di sini hari ini. Kyuhyun, ini anakku, Tao.”

“Salam kenal, aku Kyuhyun. Aku bekerja sebagai aktor musikal di teater yang sama dengan ibumu.” Sang tamu memberi salam, tetapi Tao menanggapinya dengan dingin saja.

“Namaku Tao. Pembuat sepatu di toko Nyonya Ai.”

Dan hingga makan malam tiba, Tao hanya memandang tajam tamu Victoria dalam kesunyian. Hari-hari berikutnya, si pria ikal tidak muncul lagi.

Sekali waktu, seorang pria yang sangat tinggi berkunjung ke rumah Tao.

“Ibu, siapa itu?” tanya Tao seraya terus memandang tamunya. Victoria, masih tersenyum, memperkenalkan pria tinggi ini pada Tao. “Ini Paman Changmin, kusir sewaan teater yang baru. Dialah yang mengantarkan para artis ke teater supaya mereka tidak perlu lelah berjalan. Changmin, ini anakku, Tao.”

“Salam kenal, aku Changmin.” Sang tamu memberi salam, tetapi Tao menanggapinya dengan dingin saja.

“Namaku Tao. Pembuat sepatu di toko Nyonya Ai.”

Dan hingga makan malam tiba, sekali lagi, Tao hanya memandang tajam tamu Victoria dalam kesunyian. Hari-hari berikutnya, si pria tinggi tidak muncul lagi. Begitu seterusnya kehidupan Tao dan Victoria. Jika Victoria membawa tamu asing dan Tao tak menyukainya, maka Tao akan menatapnya benci hingga si tamu pergi.

Di suatu malam bersalju, Victoria dan Tao menghabiskan waktu bersama di depan perapian.

“Tidakkah Tao ingin punya ayah?” tanya Victoria, mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang anak. Berapa pria Victoria dekati, berapa pria Victoria cintai, mereka selalu saja pergi karena takut pada Tao. Pemuda tinggi berkulit gelap itu jadi kasihan pada ibunya yang kelihatan ingin sekali menikah. Ia letakkan sepatu yang sedang dijahitnya, lalu duduk di lantai dekat kaki Victoria yang sedang merajut. Seperti anak kucing yang meminta perhatian majikannya, Tao menyandarkan kepala di lutut sang ibu.

“Aku mau ayah, tetapi belum ada yang pantas untukmu, Ibu. Semua lelaki di sini kurang tampan, kurang baik untuk dirimu yang terlalu cantik, terlalu baik.”

Geli dengan rayuan sang putra, akhirnya Victoria membiarkan pembicaraan ini berhenti. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Tao, terkekeh. “Jika anak Ibu yang terlalu tampan, terlalu baik ini belum menemukan ayah yang tepat, maka Ibu akan menunggu sampai ada pria sangat tampan, sangat baik yang datang.”

Setelahnya, rona senang akan muncul di wajah Tao, lalu ia kembali menjahit sepatu dengan bersemangat. Sangat bersemangat, hingga Victoria berkali-kali memperingatkannya supaya hati-hati. Tertusuk jarum besar tentunya terasa sakit, bukan?

“Aduh!”

Namun tampaknya, Tao sering tertusuk, sehingga Victoria harus berhenti merajut untuk membalut luka jari Tao. Jangan lupa, usai dibalut, dikecup dulu agar cepat sembuh. Malu-malu, Tao mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Terkadang, Victoria mengira Tao sengaja menusuk jarinya agar si jari dikecup sayang.

Tao sungguh anak yang manja. Dan pencemburu. Tapi Victoria tidak keberatan karena itu berarti sang anak menyayanginya.

Suatu ketika, Tao bertemu tamu yang sulit ia singkirkan.

“Ibu, apa itu?” tanya Tao, sore ini sepulang dari bengkel sepatu. Victoria yang menyambut di ruang depan menatap Tao tak mengerti. Tidak ada pria di sisinya, lalu?

Oh, Tao tidak bertanya ‘siapa’, tetapi ‘apa’, maka Victoria mengikuti arah pandang Tao, mencari ‘apa’ yang dimaksud.

“Ini? Ini sepatu baru Ibu,” Victoria menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang kini terbalut sepatu beludru merah, memamerkannya, “Bagus, ‘kan? Ini hadiah dari teater karena Ibu sudah menjadi penari tetap di sana. Nah, ayo beri salam.”

“Namaku Tao. Pembuat sepatu di toko Nyonya Ai.” Tao menatap sepatu itu tajam, tetapi sepatu itu acuh saja. Tao kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menantangnya.

Ah, ini belum lewat makan malam, Tao berpikir. Mungkin, ia hanya perlu memandangi sepatu itu lebih lama, dengan kebencian yang lebih besar.

Victoria tidak sekalipun melepaskan sepatu itu saat memasak. Ia begitu senang karena memiliki sepatu yang bagus dan nyaman. Tao menunggu makan malamnya matang sambil terus memandangi sepatu itu. Ia tak suka sepatu itu ada di sini bersama ibunya. Ia ingin sepatu itu pergi.

Yang mengerikan, sepatu itu masih belum pergi hingga keesokan hari!

“Ibu, lepaskanlah sepatu itu.” pinta Tao, pagi itu di depan teater. Ancaman tidak mempan untuk mengusir si sepatu merah, maka Tao harus memohon. Victoria memiringkan kepala, bingung. “Untuk apa? Sepatu ini Ibu butuhkan untuk menari.”

“Tapi aku membenci sepatu itu.” 

“Kenapa?”

Matilah Tao. Selama ini, jika ia membenci seseorang, maka Victoria akan membiarkan orang itu pergi. Tak pernah Victoria mempertahankan yang Tao benci, tetapi sekarang? Victoria sampai menanyakan apa alasan Tao membenci sepatu itu.

“Aku... aku.. tidak tahu.” Awan mendung membayangi wajah Tao. Tak ada alasan bagi kebenciannya, maka Victoria akan terus memakai sepatu merah itu. Benar saja.

“Kalau begitu, Ibu masuk dulu, ya,” Victoria berjinjit untuk mengecup kening Tao, “Hei, sepatu ini memudahkan Ibu menciummu karena tumitnya tinggi. Bagaimana kau tidak menyukai sepatu ini?”

Victoria melangkahkan kakinya ke teater.

Sepatu itu tertawa menang. Tao mendengarnya, tetapi Victoria tidak.

Tao tidak suka sepatu itu.

Hari-hari bergulir. Tao semakin benci, semakin marah, semakin cemburu pada si sepatu merah. Tangannya mengepal, napasnya memburu, dan wajahnya berubah sama merah dengan sepatu itu setiap matanya tertuju ke kaki Victoria. Sepatu itu masih tertawa meremehkan.

Tao sungguh tidak menyukai sepatu itu.

“Aduh!”

Petang itu, Tao sedang menjahit sepatu. Dengan sengaja, ia menusuk jarinya sendiri supaya Victoria mau membalut lukanya. Anehnya, Victoria tidak melakukan itu. Dia duduk di samping Tao, dengan bahagia mengelap sepatu merahnya hingga berkilau.

“Ibu, Ibu, jariku terluka.” Tao menunjukkan jarinya yang sama merah dengan sepatu Victoria. Melihat luka Tao, Victoria terbelalak.

“Bersihkanlah lukamu, Sayang, dan balutlah dengan perban putih di kotak kayu.”

Tao tersentak. Apa? Victoria enggan membalut lukanya?

“Ibu, luka ini berdenyut, nyeri sekali. Aku tidak bisa membalutnya hanya dengan satu tangan.”

“Aih, pria dewasa bisa membalut lukanya sendiri, bukan? Kalau tidak dibalut juga tidak apa-apa, dibersihkan saja. Nanti menutup sendiri,” jawab Victoria tenang, terus mengelap sepatunya, “Ibu sedang sibuk sekarang.”

Dengan hati mendongkol, Tao mencari pembalut luka.

Sepatu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao mendengarnya, tetapi Victoria tidak.

Tao sangat tidak menyukai sepatu itu.

Kali lain, Tao membawa sepasang sepatu merah jambu untuk Victoria. “Ibu, Ibu, ini untuk Ibu. Aku membuatnya sendiri.” ucapnya, tersenyum lebar.

Mata Victoria berbinar, cahaya menari-nari di sana.

“Letakkan saja di kamar Ibu, Sayang. Sekarang, Ibu harus pergi bersama teman-teman Ibu.”

Tao terhenyak. Benarkah ini? Victoria menolak hadiah darinya?

“Ibu, pakailah sepatu ini. Ukurannya pas denganmu dan tidak membuat kaki lelah karena tumitnya rendah.”

“Ah, benar, tetapi sepatu merah yang Ibu pakai ini jauh lebih cantik dan membuat Ibu terlihat tinggi. Para bangsawan yang paham cara tampil menawan selalu memakai sepatu macam ini. Sudah ya, Tao. Ibu harus pergi ke rumah Nyonya Park. Ada pesta besar yang harus Ibu hadiri untuk mempopulerkan teater.”

Iring-iringan kereta kuda dari teater menjemput Victoria. Dalam kereta-kereta itu, telah duduk beberapa wanita berpakaian indah berwarna-warni. Mereka adalah pemain drama, penyanyi, dan penari di teater yang sama dengan Victoria. Setelah melambai sejenak pada Tao, Victoria menutup tirai kereta dan berbincang-bincang dengan rekan kerjanya.

Sepatu itu tertawa puas. Tawanya begitu keras hingga Tao mendengarnya dari kejauhan, sedangkan Victoria tidak.

Jam gereja berdentang sebelas kali. Malam telah larut, tetapi Tao tidak bisa tidur. Matanya membengkak karena menangis. Victoria dicuri darinya. Victoria kini menjadi milik sepatu merah itu. Victoria lupa pada Tao. Dalam kegelapan langit malam, hanya sepatu merah jambu buatan Tao yang mendengar sedu-sedannya. Angin bersedih untuknya, seorang anak yang teramat menyayangi ibunya. Karena itu, sang angin mengantarkan isak Tao pada Victoria yang sedang berpesta.

Seketika, Victoria teringat bahwa ia meninggalkan Tao terlalu lama untuk pesta ini. Ia hendak menemui Tao, tetapi sepatu merahnya masih ingin bersenang-senang. Maka, Victoria berdansa beberapa kali lagi. Ketika jam besar di ruang dansa berdentang dua belas kali, Victoria memaksakan diri untuk pulang, meski sepatu itu memberatkan langkahnya menuju rumah.

Angin mendengar geram kemarahan sepatu merah ketika Victoria berlari secepatnya meninggalkan pesta.

“Tao. Tao anakku,” panggil Victoria setibanya di rumah, “Ibu pulang.”

Rumah sunyi senyap. Suara Victoria bergema dalam ruang yang kosong. Victoria melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju kamar Tao, hanya demi mendapatkan sang putra tertidur lelap di sisi ranjang. Sepasang sepatu merah jambu yang sederhana dan manis menemani Tao.

Oh, Victoria merasa malu pada sepatu merah jambu. Sepatu yang tertolak itu berada di sisi Tao sepanjang waktu, tidak seperti Victoria yang berpesta sesukanya.

“Tao. Tao anakku. Maaf Ibu terlambat mengucapkan selamat tidur.”

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di kelopak mata Tao. Victoria menutupkan selendang sutranya pada Tao, lalu tidur di sampingnya. Ia abaikan gaunnya yang belum berganti menjadi pakaian tidur. Apalah yang harus ia pedulikan jika wajah Tao yang sedih berubah damai di hadapannya karena satu kecupan.

Sepatu merah amat benci pada Tao.

Keesokan paginya, Tao bangun. Ia mencari Victoria ke seantero rumah, tetapi ia tidak menemukan wanita itu. Di dapur, Victoria meninggalkan pesan. Katanya ia harus pergi lebih pagi untuk latihan pertunjukan.

“Jadi, sekarang teater juga mencurinya,” dengus Tao, “Huh, semua orang makin berani padaku. Lihat saja nanti.”

Tao menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu berangkat kerja. Tao pulang kerja, lalu membuat makan malamnya sendiri. Tao makan malam sendiri, lalu melanjutkan membuat sepatu. Tao pergi tidur, dan Victoria masih belum pulang.

Keesokan paginya, Tao bangun. Ia mencari Victoria ke seantero rumah, tetapi ia masih tidak menemukan wanita itu. Di dapur, Victoria meninggalkan pesan. Katanya ia harus pergi lagi lebih pagi untuk latihan pertunjukan. Tao menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu berangkat kerja. Tao pulang kerja, lalu membuat makan malamnya sendiri. Tao makan malam sendiri, lalu melanjutkan membuat sepatu. Tao pergi tidur, dan Victoria masih belum pulang.

Angin membisikkan tawa iblis si sepatu merah, sehingga Tao terbangun tengah malam. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga dan menemukan Victoria. Wanita itu terhuyung, susah-payah berpegangan pada dinding.

“Ibu!” pekik Tao, “Ibu, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ibu, apa kau sakit?”

“Tao. Tao sayangku,” Victoria jatuh di atas lututnya, merasa sangat sakit, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum, “Jangan khawatir. Ini hanya sedikit kelelahan. Aku akan istirahat dan setelah itu tak akan apa-apa.”

“Lihat kakimu, Ibu. Kakimu merah, lecet, berdarah. Kau sakit, Ibu,” Tao membantu Victoria duduk di salah satu kursi ruang depan, “Akan kuobati lukamu.”

Tao baru akan membersihkan luka ketika ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Hehe, sepatu merah, aku akan melepasmu sekarang karena aku akan mengobati Ibu.”

Sepatu merah sama sekali tak menyukai Tao. Ia memeluk kaki Victoria kuat-kuat. Akibatnya, saat Tao berusaha melepas sepatu itu, kaki Victoria tergesek. Sakit. Victoria mengerang.

“Ah, Ibu,” Tao menarik tangannya, “Sakitkah?”

“Iya, Tao. Sakit sekali seperti terbelit. Tak usah dilepas, ya?” Victoria mengiba, desisan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sebisa mungkin Victoria menahan air matanya.

Tao tahu Victoria menangis, tetapi sepatu merah tidak. Tao ingat apa yang Victoria lakukan padanya jika dia mulai menangis kesakitan. Ia akan mencoba itu.

“Ibu, Ibu, aku akan ceritakan beruang gendut berbulu hitam dan putih yang suka memakan bambu. Dengarkan ya, Bu.”

Berhasil. Linangan air mata Victoria lenyap, berganti tawa kecil. “Ibu tak menyangka kau masih mengingat kisah itu.”

“Karena kisah itu Ibu yang menceritakannya, jadi aku suka.” Tao tersenyum lebar. Victoria menarik napas dalam, lalu menghadiahkan satu kecupan di pipi untuk Tao. “Maafkan Ibu karena jarang di rumah, Sayang. Sepatu ini... sepatu ini tidak mau berhenti mengajak Ibu menari dan berpesta, padahal Ibu sungguh ingin pulang dan menemuimu.”

Sepatu merah memekik putus asa. Tao mendengarnya, tetapi Victoria tidak.

Malam itu, Victoria terpaksa tidur dengan sepatu merah karena sepatu itu melekat di kakinya.

Pintu kamar Victoria berderit, terbuka. Sepatu merah itu mendengarnya, tetapi Victoria tidak. Sepatu itu mencengkeram kaki Victoria makin erat, membuat Victoria merintih kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

“Hai, Sepatu Merah.”

Itu suara Tao, berbisik sangat perlahan. Ada lentera di tangan kirinya dan gunting di tangan kanannya.

Tao menyeringai. Seringai yang mengalahkan seringai serigala licik, seringai yang mengalahkan seringai penyihir jahat. Kres, kres, bunyi logam bergesekan di udara, apalagi kalau bukan gunting Tao. Belum menggunting apapun saja, gunting itu terdengar sangat mematikan.

“Ibu bilang kau mengajaknya berdansa seharian, ya? Kau kira Ibu tidak lelah menari? Kau kira aku tidak lelah menunggunya pulang?”

Sepatu merah hanya tahu bersenang-senang. Sepatu merah tidak pernah merasakan lelahnya kaki penari. Sepatu merah juga tidak mengerti tentang perasaan seorang anak yang ditinggal ibunya.

“Kau adalah tamu Ibu yang tidak kusukai dan aku sudah tahu cara menyingkirkanmu. Kau harus pergi,” Tao mengangkat guntingnya tinggi-tinggi, “Selamat tinggal, Sepatu Merah.”

Kres, kres, bunyi gunting memotong pita sepatu yang melilit punggung kaki Victoria.

Kres, kres, bunyi gunting memotong tumit sepatu yang menyakiti Victoria.

Kres, kres, bunyi gunting memotong kulit sepatu merah yang  menjepit jemari kaki Victoria.

Sepatu merah menjerit. Tao mendengarnya, tetapi Victoria tidak. Angin menyusup lewat jendela, memadamkan lentera Tao, sekaligus menyembunyikan tawa kemenangannya atas sepatu merah yang telah mati.

Keesokan paginya, Victoria bangun. Ia tidak merasakan ikatan menyakitkan di kakinya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menemukan sepatu merah jambu yang sederhana dan manis di bawah tempat tidurnya. Victoria tersenyum. Dipakainya sepatu itu, lalu turun ke ruang makan.

Di bawah, Tao menyiapkan sarapan. Ia menyapa ibunya ceria. “Selamat pagi, Ibu.”

“Selamat pagi, Tao. Wah, hari ini sarapannya roti dan selai, ya?”

Tao mengiyakan. Senyumnya kian lebar karena sepatu merah jambunya terpasang di kaki Victoria.

“Ibu, apa Ibu akan menari dalam sepatu itu di teater hari ini?”

Victoria menunduk, mengamati sepatu yang sekarang ia pakai. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan mengenai sepatu tarinya.

Ah, tak penting. Sepatu itu juga bagus untuk menari. Ia mendongak dan mengangguk mantap. “Ibu tidak sabar mengenakan sepatu buatanmu ini!”

* * *

 

Sore ini, seorang pria dengan senyum secerah mentari bertamu ke rumah. Tao terbelalak, tetapi sebelum sempat ia bertanya, sang tamu sudah mendahuluinya.

“Victoria, siapa ini?”

“Oh, Zhou Mi, dia anakku, Tao,” Victoria muncul dari dapur dengan sepiring biskuit hangat untuk suguhan, “Tao, ini Paman Zhou Mi, pembuat sepatu di toko Tuan Lee yang berseberangan dengan toko Nyonya Ai.”

Zhou Mi menjabat tangan Tao tanpa ragu, seolah sudah mengenal Tao sekian lama. “Halo, aku Zhou Mi. Mari berteman!”

Tao tidak memandang tajam Zhou Mi dalam kesunyian.

Tao tidak ingin berteman dengan pria yang sangat tampan, sangat baik ini.

Tao ingin jadi anaknya saja.

Tao tersenyum malu-malu, untuk pertama kalinya menyambut tamu Victoria dengan baik. “Mari berteman.”

Victoria menyembunyikan kelegaan yang besar dalam hatinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah!

* * *

  **TAMAT**


End file.
